minecraft_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Form this Way
Form This Way is a parody of Lady Gaga's song "Born This Way." The song was written and sung by Martyn Littlewood, then uploaded onto his channel (InTheLittleWood). After seeing it themselves, the Yogscast contacted him and asked if he wanted to upload the song onto the BlueXephos channel so that it would get more views. Lyrics It doesn't matter if you love Notch, Or the mythical He-Ro-Brine.. Just raise your picks up! Coz the blocks form this way see. 1 (First Load Up) My best friend told me a year ago, He'd found an awesome game. I bought a code and when I logged on, It was a giant world made up of blocks. I turned my render distance up to far, He said "Let's go build an epic base" Roof over head with a wooden door, That's when I stood up and said! Chorus I'm so in love with this game, Don't care if I sound lame. I load up, Mine, Craft! All the blocks just form this way! I've got some wood to collect, I'll stack a 64 set, I load up, Mine, Craft! All the blocks just form this way! Oh a Zombie runaway! Found a sword, I'm gonna slay! All the blocks just form this way! Oh a Creeper stay away! Blow up my stuff, no not today! Mine. Craft. All the blocks just form this way! Whether you craft, or dungeoneer... x3.5 'Verse 2 (Going Underground)' We craft a furnace, to smelt some gear. And put our iron picks to use. We start descending into the unknown, But I'm running out of block to use! (Can't use Gravel, it just falls down!) I don't believe it, I think I see'im. It's the mythical, he-ro-brine. (He! Ro! Brine!) I found some lava by this red stone and, (What else?) If we strike Diamond then it's mine! (Cha Ching!) 'Chorus 2' Oh! Yes! Everybody! Over here! I've found some Lapis! (That's a very niccccccce) Uh, oh, NO!!! 'Verse 3 (Going To/In Nether)' Whether you craft, or dungeoneer. Wear leather chaps, or diamond gear. You've got some torches, you are set. Obsidian you've gotta get! Say goodbye to the lucious trees, The lights are out, got qwuivered knees. A hellish world, is here to play. Just see how the blocks form this way. 'Break Down' I see a ghast in the sky, I shoot my arrows up high. I load up MineCraft, Click on Singleplayer Survive. I browse this MCF page, Check out the seeds that you've played. I load up Minecraft. Brand new world, let's title this Save. 'Chorus 3' So buy the game.. And form this way.. Minecraft! Trivia *Form This Way was Martyn's first collaberation with the Yogscast, following its success, his channel grew and grew in subscribers, and after a period of just over a year, Martyn began working for the Yogscast full-time. *The third verse may have been the inspiration for Martyn and the Yogscast's second song "Screw The Nether." *The original Youtube video has 1.8 million views while the verison uploaded onto BlueXephos over 13 million views. *The Yogscast has nothing to do with the production of the video, after they had seen it they contacted Martyn asking if they can post it on their channel Video Category:Yogscast Songs Category:Parody Songs Category:Songs Category:Yogscast